I'll Never Stop Loving You
by Dazzling
Summary: One of my earlier efforts - very short, contains character death.


I'LL NEVER STOP LOVING YOU  
  
Email: hellz_angel_01@yahoo.com.au  
Disclaimers: Joss Whedon owns them all, I'm just borrowing them, blah, blah, blah. The song and title are off Britney Spears' self titled album (if I got the words wrong, don't blame me, I didn't have the lyrics).   
Notes: Takes place sometime after Graduation Pt 2, but B & A didn't break up, cause I don't want them to. Yeah, that's about it. Oh, and I know it's a stupid ending, but I couldn't think of anything else.  
Feedback: Come on........ even if you hate it.  
  
Angel listened to the beeping of the machine, his heart sinking into a place that he didn't know was possible.  
  
"I'm sorry. Sir, but she is clinically dead. The respirator is the only thing holding her on to life."  
  
Angel just nodded, barely hearing what the doctor was saying. All his attention was focused on the hospital bed in front of him, or, more specifically, the blond girl that was lying in the bed. Tubes hooked Buffy up to a dozen different machines, and her skin was ashen, with none of the glow that was previously there. Her blond hair was dirty and tangled, and a million cuts and bruises marred her body.   
  
"Sir?" The doctor's voice cut into his reverie.  
  
Angel looked up at him, tears blurring his eyes. "Turn it off," he said, making the hardest decision of his life. "But give me a few minutes with her first."  
  
"As you wish, Sir," the doctor said and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Angel reached out to take Buffy's hands in his, and noticed the Claddagh ring on her finger. Tears were streaming down his face now, onto her bed and their intertwined fingers. "Buffy? I know you can hear me, somehow. I just wanted to let you know, that I will always love you. You are my everything, my girlfriend, my best friend, the person I love most in the world. I am eternally sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most, when you needed someone to be there for you. I'm sorry that I didn't get there fast enough, that I couldn't stop that demon. I will never forgive myself for it, and I only hope that one day, wherever you are, you will forgive me. For that, and for what I'm about to let the doctors do. Because it kills me, seeing you like this. Lying in a hospital bed, so helpless. I can't stand it. I...I have to say goodbye now, Buff. This is the hardest part. I have to see you leave me. My world will have nothing without you in it. I love you more than anything, and I will never forget you, or what we had. I will never let you go, and I'll never stop loving you for all my life, as long as I am on this earth. Goodbye, Buffy. For now, but not forever. I love you." Angel kissed her hands, and then the top of her head. He smoothed her hair and touched her cheek. "Always," he whispered, and then went to the door. He opened it, and motioned the doctors in.  
  
"Sir? Do you want to go outside for this? It may be very hard to watch."  
  
"No, I'm staying," Angel replied, steeling himself for what was coming next. The doctor walked up next to Buffy's bed, bent down, and switched the respirator off. Angel watched the heart line go flat. He watched it until he couldn't take it any longer, and with tears pouring down his face, he ran out of the hospital.   
  
***  
  
Three weeks after Buffy had died, Angel walked into the cemetery. He walked in, as he had done every day since Buffy had been gone. He walked over to a beautiful white headstone, and laid 12 red roses on it. He looked at what was engraved on it. Buffy Summers. Beloved Daughter and Friend. 1981-2000. Rest in Peace. Angel hoped that she would rest in peace. He looked towards the east, and saw the sun rising. Looking back at Buffy's gravestone, he knew that he wouldn't be able to go on much longer without her. He sat down on the ground next to it, with one arm resting on top. "Always, Buff. Always. I'll be with you soon. I haven't stopped loving you, and I never will. I'm coming to join you, now," he whispered, and as the sun rose, he waited. Waited to be with the one he loved once more. Angel burst into flames, and dust settled down onto Buffy's headstone. And somewhere, whether in heaven or someplace else, their souls met once more.  
  
There'll come a day when the world stops turning  
And stars will fall from the sky  
But this feeling will last when the sun stops burning  
All I wanna do is love you till the end of time  
From now until forever  
This much I know is true  
I will make you this vow  
And promise you now until forever  
I'll never stop loving you   
  
  



End file.
